<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence Speaks A Thousand Words by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473012">Silence Speaks A Thousand Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anger, Angst, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silent Protagonist, cheesy jokes, sedatives, shock collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When silence is strong on Hermitcraft with Grian, a few hermits devise a plan to see what's wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Docm77, Grian/Iskall85/MumboJumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments always welcome. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian was in a relationship that wasn't all that great. There were times where he was happy with his other, but most of the time it wasn't. He was with Doc, at first it was like stars shining on the two, but later it became more and more rough.<br/>
<br/>
As time went on within the midst of a year, Grian's relationship with Doc became more and more controlling. Doc forced Grian to wear a shock collar, because of being an omega. Doc believed that all omegas should be controlled with their behaviour, so he made arrangements to do so with Grian.<br/>
<br/>
While other omegas like Bdubs, Scar, and Tango were living happily with their alphas, what used to be a smiling Grian turned extremely quiet and didn't smile much anymore.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Doc. Hey Grian." Mumbo greeted while walking through the shopping district. Grian smiled at him while Doc gave a worded 'hello'.<br/>
<br/>
"Doc, can I talk to you later in Grian's barge...." Mumbo asked, once he realized Grian was looking at him he added, "alone?"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm free now. I can send Grian back to the base." Doc responded. Mumbo agreed to the terms and Doc shooed Grian off to the mansion when Mumbo brought out his communicator.<br/>
<br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo msg/ Iskall85&gt; he's headed back Doc's </em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85 msg/ MumboJumbo&gt; on it, headed over now, remember the plan.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85 msg/ Xisuma&gt; meet me at Doc's base</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma msg/ Iskall85&gt; on it now</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As Grian flew into Docs side of the half mansion he was immediately encountered by Xisuma and Iskall.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Grian." Xisuma greeted, Grian smiled at them remaining silent.<br/>
"Are you okay G-Man?" Iskall asked. All Grian did was nod his head, 'yes'.<br/>
<br/>
Iskall and Xisuma exchanged a glance and started walking to Grian. Grian didn't move. He simply just gave the two a questioned look as they both put a hand on his shoulders, which made him silently wince and pull away quickly. X and Iskall noticed this and sighed.<br/>
<br/>
"Grian, I think you're hurt. Let us help you." Xisuma said walking over to him and slightly pulling down his sweater collar. "Wait. What on earth is that?" X said pulling it down the rest of the way. "Oh for the love of void."<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Iskall asked walking over quickly.<br/>
"He's wearing a shock collar. Doc has been conditioning him." Xisuma said rolling his eyes. Grian pulled away from Xisuma's grip on his sweater and rubbed the side of his arm.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay. Grian isn't some form of animal! He doesn't need to be trained like one!" Iskall shouted in rage. "This is absolutely ludicrous!"<br/>
<br/>
"Iskall, calm down. We need to find a way to help him and he isn't talking at all. Just body language." Xisuma said, fully aware that Grian was three feet in front of him. "Come on let's get him somewhere and get him checked out."<br/>
<br/>
Grian just looked away from them.<br/>
<br/>
"Grian, come on." Iskall said. Grian shook his head, 'no'. "What? Grian, come on." Again another head shake. Xisuma sighed and walked to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Grian, we're trying to help you. And since you won't talk to us..." Xisuma said, but Grian stopped him mid-sentence and put a hand to his neck running his fingers vertically above the collar. "Oh." X said in realization.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Iskall asked again.<br/>
"Its not that he won't talk to us it's that he can't talk to us." X explained, Iskall gave a confused look, X sighed. "That shock collar has wearing, it must have strained his vocal cords enough to where he just can't talk anymore." X reached a hand to Grian's neck again. "I'm not gonna hurt you G. I just wanna see something." Grian let X move his hands around his neck, he let out a him when he saw a dark purple vein on the left side. He pulled out a healing potion and handed it to him. Grian tried refusing the potion, but X's glare made him drink it. It healed the vein immediately letting it go back to its normal blue colour.<br/>
<br/>
"Dammit X. We can't let him stay with Doc if he's treating him like that." Iskall said, Xisuma glared at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Well right now we don't necessarily have a choice. We'll get back together with Mumbo and We'll talk. This won't stand. But we need to go, Doc will be back here soon." Xisuma said turning to Grian, "You'll be okay." The two then left hastily while Grian walking over to the nearby porch and waited for Doc's return</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma and Iskall were flying to the designated location that the three discussed, which was Iskalls' tree to their ideas. They were the first to arrive, a few minutes later Mumbo arrived walking through Iskalls' portal.</p><p>"What did you guys find out?" Mumbo asked immediately.<br/>"Well..." Xisuma started as he crossed his arms, "We found out that G's wearing a shock collar, he's being conditioned like an animal. We also think he may have a shoulder injury, he jerked away from us when we put a hand on his shoulder."<br/>"Yikes. Did he speak a word to you?" Mumbo asked, Xisuma shook his head.<br/>"No, but silence speaks a thousand words." </p><p>After a few moments of silence Iskall chimed in. <br/>"I say we kidnap him." <br/>"Iskall, are you insane?" Mumbo asked, "That'll traumatize him even further."<br/>"Think about it Mumbo." Iskall retorted, "He doesn't speak anymore, even if he does wake up we can put one of Cubs' sedatives in his system and it'll knock him out in five seconds. That way we can move him without him trying to thrash and fight us."<br/>"I hate how right you are." Mumbo said, "X? What do you think?"<br/>"I don't think we have a choice. We need to check and see if he's okay. Since he doesn't speak cause his vocal cords are shot we're gonna need to check him out and help him. I miss his smile to be honest."</p><p>Mumbo sighed, "Then it's settled. I'll go talk to Cub and grab a sedative and see if he'll be apart of our operation. X, find out where Grian sleeps, Iskall, set up a place and send us coords."</p><p>The two hermits nodded and flew off. Mumbo flying off to Cubs' pyramid.</p><hr/><p>As Mumbo walked into the pyramid he called out for Cub.</p><p><br/>"Mumbo my friend! What're you doing here?" Cub greeted.<br/>"Hey, I was wondering if you could lend me one of your sedatives?" <br/>"What? Why? Who are you planning on knocking out?" Cub asked cocking an eyebrow.<br/>"Uh... G-Grian." Mumbo mumbled, Cub started chuckling.</p><p>"Sorry I thought I heard you say Grian, he's such a sweetheart."<br/>"That's cause I did say Grian."<br/>"Why do you want to knock out Grian?"<br/>"Iskall, X and I think he may be hurt, he won't come with any of us and just flat out won't speak anymore. X says his vocal cords are shot, but I seriously hope that's not the case."<br/>"Yeah alright. Where are you guys meeting?" Cub asked handing Mumbo a sedative that wasn't strong enough to keep him out for hours upon hours.</p><p>Mumbo opened his chat logs to see if Iskall sent him a message. </p><p>"Apparently just in my base near my storage system." Mumbo said reading off the message, "Why?"<br/>"You're going to need some medical help if you think he's hurt. I'll call Scar over and he can help us out." Cub said, "What time?"<br/>"9PM, I'll see you and Scar there, thanks Cub!" Mumbo said flying out.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo msg/ Xisuma&gt; You know where we're headed?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma msg/ MumboJumbo&gt; Yeah, literally next to Doc. So we can't move too much otherwise the entire thing is compromised</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo msg/ Xisuma&gt; Thanks X. I'll see you there at 8 to grab G.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>As night fell upon the hermits Mumbo and X were near Docs' base as they watched him and Grian crawl into bed, they waited until they knew that they were fully asleep before walking in.</p><p>Mumbo took the sedative and put it in Grians' arm so that he would stay asleep while they transported him. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got Grian back to Mumbos' base, Iskall, Cub and Scar were all waiting for them.</p><p>"Hey guys." Mumbo greeted setting Grian down on a bed. Xisuma walked over to the opposite side of Grian.</p><p>"Alright, I hate doing this, but let's get his sweater off and take that damned collar off. Get him a full examination." Xisuma said taking off the collar first then him, Mumbo and Scar making work of his sweater.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About an hour of putting healing potions into Grian's system, Scar and Cub started talking about what they saw.</p><p>"So, he's got what looks like claw marks on his back, those have healed due to the potion. His shoulder is sprained nothing too big, he wil have to rest it though. There isn't much we can do about his vocal cords right now because he's had that collar on for so long." Cub stated.<br/>"Right, and it seems as if he was... Attacked multiple times. He's got bruises and scars where he shouldn't have them. As well as he just needs someone to actually care for him instead of keeping him under lock and keep. He isn't an animal. I hate that Doc thinks that all omegas' should be trained... And with <em>shock</em> <em>collars</em> of all things. Since Grians' been with Doc for over a year with that stupid collar it could be near impossible for him to get his voice back."<br/>"I hope it doesn't call for that." Mumbo said worryingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how're we gonna help him?" Mumbo asked looking at Grian stir in his sleep.<br/>"Right now, we're just gonna keep him away from Doc, and probably un-bond them. Because that type of abuse shouldn't be happening." Xisuma said, "Let's put his arm in a wrap so that it can heal properly."</p><p><br/>After doing that, all they had to do was wait for Grian to wake up from the sedative. <em><strong>BUT</strong></em>...</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; Where's Grian?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt; What're you talking about? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Keralis1&gt; Yeah, you usually have him by your side at all times, did you lose him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; Apparently, I think he wandered off during the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; But he knows better than to do that</em>
</p><p><br/>"Gosh, guys, I think Doc is mad the Grian went missing... With us." Mumbo pointed out reading the chat.<br/>"Oh lord. He's gonna be so mad." Iskall said, "Should we tell him that we have him?"<br/>"I don't think we should.." Cub started, "If we do he could kill us for kidnapping him without his permission."<br/>"We didn't kidnap him." Iskall retored.<br/>"You guys knocked him out with a sedative and took him out of Docs' base without his common knowledge." Scar said, "It's kidnapping."</p><p>"Doc is Grians' alpha, we have to tell him we have him." Xisuma said.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Ethoslab&gt; Have you checked Mumbos' base since you're scowering the entire server for him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; Thanks Etho</em>
</p><p><br/>"Never mind. He's coming to us." Xisuma quickly corrected.</p><p>As he said so Grian sat up in the bed and put a hand to his head, quickly realizing he couldn't move his arm to well he looked over at the people on the other side of the room. When he realized he still couldn't talk, he grabbed a small item near him and chucked it across the room.</p><p>"Oh, he's awake." Scar chuckled walking over quickly. "You feeling okay?" Scar asked, Grian just nodded, Scar sighed. "When you get a chance to be alone, text me and we can start getting your voice back. Okay?" </p><p>Grian gave a warm and genuine smile, which dropped when Doc flew in.</p><p>"I can't belive you guys kidnapped Grian." Doc snapped, stomping over to Grian. Grian shrunk down as he talked. "Grian, put your shirt on. We're going."</p><p>He didn't move. He just looked at him with a frightened look.</p><p>"Grian, let's go." Doc repeated. Again, Grian didn't move. Xisuma took notice of this and walked over.</p><p>"Doc, I think it's best if he stays here with us for a bit." Xisuma protested, "Let him stay with us until he's healed." <br/>"What are you talking about, 'healed'?" Doc asked.<br/>"His shoulder is injured and he's got a few other injuries that need healing." Xisuma explained.<br/>"He's fine."<br/>"No he really isn't." Xisuma protested, "Doc, he'll stay with us until he's healed. End of story."</p><p>Doc glared at Xisuma, then took a quick glare at Grian before flying away.</p><p>"You okay Grian?" Mumbo asked walking up to him with Iskall. Grian only nodded and pulled his knees to his chest. Cub sighed at the once talkative gremlin.<br/>"We'll get you your voice back. Don't worry." Scar said rubbing circles in his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Xisuma, Mumbo and the others started helping Grian. And at the end of that week Grian was sorta speaking again. His voiced cracked on every word but he was just barely speaking again, though his voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>Meanwhile, they were just waiting for X to get back so Mumbo, Iskall and Grian were all cuddling in a bed nearby.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh shoot." Mumbo grumbled.</p><p>"What?" Iskall asked looking at him dead in the eye.</p><p>"Xisuma got killed by Doc." Mumbo explained quickly getting up, Grian quickly following and putting his sweater on.</p><p>"So what're we going to do if we run into Doc first?" Iskall asked, "I don't think you planned that one out."</p><p>"Obviously keep him away from Grian." Mumbo said.</p><p>"Too late." Iskall said pointing to Doc who had a firm grip on Grians' arm.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ow... Doc, let me go!" Grian tried to say as loud as he could but came out mostly as squeaks.</p><p>"Doc, let him go." Mumbo said, "That isn't a request, it's a demand."</p><p>"You don't demand me and <em>my</em> omega." Doc growled yanking on Grians' arm. </p><p>"Look, Grian doesn't necessarily want to just be demanded around like an animal." Iskall said, "Look, he's told us what you've done with-- TOO him. Mostly on paper, but my point still stands. Let him go." </p><p>"Doc, please. I don't want whatever this is!" Grian said trying to focus his voice to be fuller. Doc huffed and back-handed him, making Grian fall to the ground and pull a hand to his cheek. Iskall and Mumbo drew their swords in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>"GRIAN, FLY. GO!" Mumbo shouted, Grian quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and did as Mumbo said. He flew away as quickly as he could. </p><p> </p><p><em>I need to find someone... Anyone... </em>Grian thought, opening the chats to see if anyone was active. <em>Cub...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian msg/ Cubfan135&gt; Cub! Are you busy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Cubfan135 msg Grian&gt; Hey bud, uh no im not why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian msg/ Cubfan135&gt; Doc came trying to take me back, Iskall and Mumbo are mad, where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Cubfan135 msg/ Grian&gt; Iskalls' tree actually, just came through the portal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian msg/ Cubfan135&gt; Okay, stay there a second, I'm on my way over...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Cub!" Grian shouted as he flew in.</p><p>"Grian! Hey your voice sounds fuller... Oh my goodness... What happened?" Cub asked when he saw a light hand print on Grians' left cheek, he moved his hand to emphasize his question, but Grian flinched away because of the sting.</p><p>"Doc backhanded me, Iskall and Mumbo are probably fighting them... My initial instinct when they told me to leave was to find help and I don't know if Xisuma's respawn is done yet... And-"</p><p>"Grian, calm down, it's okay. They're in Mumbos' base right?" Cub asked, Grian nodded. "Okay, I'm going to head over and help them, you fly over to Xisuma's and see if his respawn is over. Sound good?"</p><p>"Okay.." Grian said barely above a whisper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma was looking at his newly given chest Scar from Doc in a nearby mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh he is so going to pay for that." Xisuma said, "I can't believe he stabbed me."</p><p> </p><p>He started to walk away, but quickly ran up to the top floor when he heard rockets going off.</p><p> </p><p>"X!" The figure shouted flying in quickly.</p><p>"Grian! What're you doing? Also happy to hear your voice again." X greeted.</p><p>"X, Mumbo, Iskall, Doc and Cub are I think all fighting." Grian said quickly, "I need your help to stop them."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"It all just... kinda happened." Grian started, then continued with telling him what happened.</p><p>"HE BACKHANDED YOU?!" Xisuma shouted, Grian nodded his head. "Well there's good news and weird news."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Doc died to Cubs' hand. Three v Ones' aren't easy." Xisuma said pulling out the chats.</p><p>"Okay... What's the weird news then?" Grian asked.</p><p>"Your bond mark with Doc is gone. I guess he just grew sick of you or something." Xisuma said, "I'm not 100% sure how bond marks work BUT yours seems to be gone. So whenever you're ready to you can choose a different Alpha."</p><p>"I think I already know who I'm going for. Fly with me over?" Grian asked, Xisuma smiled and he walked the two of them out and they made their way hastily to Mumbos' base.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Cub!" Xisuma shouted from above as he flew in. The three people in Mumbos' base looking up and watching him fly in with Grian. </p><p>"How's Grian? Is he okay?" Mumbo asked quickly.</p><p>"I'm fine Mumbo." Grian replied walking over to him. He and Iskall putting arms around him as he got close. Iskall smirked when he saw X and Cub smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you guys smiling at?" Iskall asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just... Grian and I were talking about how he was to choose a new alpha, but I think he's chosen two." Xisuma chuckled, "Have fun boys. Cub let's go." The two left hastily leaving Mumbo, Iskall and Grian alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SO." Mumbo said, starting to chuckle.</p><p>"So..." Grian repeated with a smile.</p><p>"Sooo.." Iskall droned. </p><p>"You're such a spoon." Grian said with a smile.</p><p>"You're such a gremlin." Mumbo retorted.</p><p>"I agree with Grian." Iskall said. Mumbo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm innocent in all this." Grian chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Iskall and Mumbo looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Grian asked. Before he could get another word out he got tackled to the ground and tickle attacked.</p><p> </p><p>When they released their hold on Grian, he rolled to his side still chuckling.</p><p>"We know exactly how you feel about us, and quite frankly... We feel the same." Mumbo said with a smile.</p><p>"You could have made that way cheesier." Grian chuckled.</p><p>"I can make it sound worse." Iskall said with a smirk.</p><p>"Don't you dare." Grian said with a glare.</p><p>"Are you a Yoga class..." Iskall started.</p><p>"ISKALL NO." Mumbo shouted.</p><p>"Cause you make me want to stretch you out." Iskall finished.</p><p>"Kill him." Grian chuckled.</p><p>"With pleasure." Mumbo replied. Iskall made quick movements and flew away, Grian and Mumbo laughing as he hit his head on the edge and continued flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like months before Grian was back to his normal self. Every once in a while he would just casually follow Mumbo and Iskall around just for the hell of it.</p><p> </p><p>The three being bonded, Grian was just the happiest character in the entire world, once going from a abusive relationship to an extremely loving one raised his spirits. He was on his regular activities when Mumbo and Iskall came by.</p><p> </p><p>"GRIAN!" They shouted, Grian being atop his mansion looked down from where he stood and smiled. He flew down quickly to the two alphas who immediately smashed him into a hug.</p><p>"What's up guys?" Grian asked.</p><p>"We just wanted to check in see how you're doing mate." Mumbo said, "Haven't seen you with anyone for like maybe a week."</p><p>"Oh, I've been in and out of the Nether working on my upside down mansion, along with this giant thing. I've just been busy." Grian explained.</p><p>"You wanna take a break?" Iskall smirked.</p><p>"I don't know..." Grian said cheekily, "Is there something in it for me?"</p><p>"I.. What?" Iskall said confused.</p><p>"Grian, what have we said about breaking Isk before he breaks us?"</p><p>"Break him first." Grian said.</p><p>"You're such a gremlin." Iskall said rolling his eyes, "I outta give you your present right here right now."</p><p> </p><p>Grians' eyes widened with a smile as he quickly flew away.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get him next time." Mumbo chuckled.</p><p>"I don't know what his deal is. It's just a chicken bomb." Iskall chuckled.</p><p>"Eh, we can put it in his base when he's not in it." Mumbo said, "Until then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Grian was in his hobbit hole, Iskall and Mumbo were in Grians' base setting up a chicken bomb.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this really the way how we're telling him if it's a boy or a girl?" Iskall chuckled.</p><p>"I mean.. Yeah, it worked last time didn't it?" Mumbo chuckled back.</p><p>"Well.... You saw where the chickens all went, they all went behind his villagers." Iskall said, "I still can't believe we snuck into his base and tested him." </p><p>"I can."</p><p>"THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR IDEA! We all literally only bonded like a month ish ago." Iskall semi-shouted, "Let's just get this thing set up and hide."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours of chickens later</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Grian was walking into his mansion he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a giant chicken in his base.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Did someone put a giant chicken in my base?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; what about a charrot?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; .-.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the sign,</p><p> </p><p>"Hermit Challenges target... Oh no, this can't be good." Grian then took out his trident and shot the target block, and what came out was NOT CHICKENS.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BLUE SHEEP!?" Grian shouted, as he quickly ran to a nearby shulker box and crafted some fences to block the animals in. "Okay... They have to be here somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Mumbo, Iskall, I know you're here, show yourselves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; yeah alright</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a second, Mumbo and Iskall popped themselves out of the redstone of Grians' storage system. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what's with the blue sheep?" Grian asked the two as they pulled him close.</p><p>"Gender reveal." Iskall said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Grian asked.</p><p>"Gender reveal. Congrats G!"</p><p>"I'm so confused."</p><p>"G."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Put two and two together."</p><p>"... HOW DID YOU FIND OUT BEFORE I DID!?" </p><p>"We snuck in and tested you." Mumbo chuckled.</p><p>"It was all Mumbos' plan." Iskall defended himself.</p><p>"So basically... We're having a child and it's what? A boy?"</p><p>"Yup, pretty much." </p><p>"O-okay.."</p><p>"You okay?" Mumbo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine just.. Confused I guess."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eight months later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian was resting after he had given birth to a baby boy. Iskall, Mumbo and Grian called him Shane. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then they lived happily ever after... Feck endings XD I ran out of ideas for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>